


Of Baseball, Family Connections, and an Ice-Cream Recipe

by Diary



Category: Glee, Ugly Betty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Related, Awkward Conversations, Baseball, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Cousins, Crossover, Eavesdropping, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Ice Cream, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, POV Austin (Ugly Betty), POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Episode: s04e16 All the World's a Stage, The Lima Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Reposted under different title. Crossover. AU. Austin visits his cousin, Sebastian Smythe, and meets Dave Karofsky. Complete.





	Of Baseball, Family Connections, and an Ice-Cream Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or Ugly Betty.

“I’m not a little kid, anymore,” Austin insists. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

He especially doesn’t need to spend the majority of his time in Ohio with his arrogant jerk of a cousin. Like the rest of the Smythe side, Sebastian is disdainful of Austin’s side. Where Austin’s dad is proud of their Irish heritage and his job as a cop, Sebastian’s side refuses to acknowledge their Irish heritage and often makes subtle barbs towards how little Austin’s dad supposedly makes.

His dad isn’t rich, but they’re not poor, either.

“C’mon, kiddo. With what happened last time-”

What happened last time was he’d met a cute boy, hung out with him, and some bigger boys had surrounded them. Nothing had happened due to Uncle Burt showing up earlier than expected, but he knows what could have happened and what those boys were capable of doing.

“Dad, I’ll stay in the hotel. I don’t want to be stuck in that private school while all of Sebastian’s friends sing songs and dance around.”

“I thought you were getting interested in show choir.”

“Unless Sebastian can give me enough trivia to beat Justin, no. I still think it’s stupid.”

“Austin, please. It’s just for three days, four, at the most. I’m not above resorting to bribery.”

“I might find a boyfriend.”

Making a small sound, his dad slings an arm over his shoulder. “I know, and if there’s another boy, we can definitely try to make plans around it. No matter how long you wait, those embarrassing baby pictures will be shown, one day. But I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“Dad, you’re not showing my baby pictures to my future boyfriend.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“And what’s Sebastian going to do if more boys like that show up? Give them a snappy speech that has them running home in tears?”

“Well,” his dad says, “maybe. Your cousin is really good at snappy speeches.”

He sighs. “Fine. But if there is another boy, and Sebastian does something to ruin it, I’ll find out where his embarrassing baby pictures are, steal them, and show them to his music class.”

…

“Don’t they have coffee at Dalton?”

“I prefer the coffee here.” Sebastian smirks at the bubble tea and cookies in Austin’s hands.

“You’re as bad as Justin,” Austin mutters. “Ever since his mom started letting him drink coffee, he’s turned into an addict.”

“Is Justin your boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Sebastian’s had two boyfriends, and Austin’s never even had one. His first kiss was him misreading signals. He ended up with a bloody nose and eventually dropping out of his old drama class.

Sounding way too amused, Sebastian inquires, “Do you want him to be your boyfriend?”

“He’s straight, and he’s in love with our best friend, Lily.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

He starts to say he’s not going after a straight boy but realises doing so would be implying a ‘yes’. Feeling his stomach twist, he shakes his head. “Of course not. We fight over everything, and he always says that I have an odd face.”

“Straight boys don’t generally comment on the state of other boy’s faces.”

“Well, he’s definitely in love with Lily, whatever he is.”

Sebastian starts to say something, but his phone interrupts. Digging it out, he answers. Then, suddenly, his voice is cold and hard as he demands, “He did what?”

Austin looks up from his cookies.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Snapping the phone shut, Sebastian stands up. “Come on. I’m taking you to Hummel’s shop.”

“What’s going on? Is everyone okay? Wait, doesn’t Uncle Burt hate you?”

Austin still isn’t sure what the whole story is, but apparently, Sebastian did something to some boy who’s dating Kurt, Burt’s son. Austin’s only met Kurt a few brief times, and he always seemed okay, if a little bossy.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sebastian answers.

Then, he pauses, and Austin follows his eyes. At the counter is a big boy in a polo shirt, and before Austin can ask who he is, he finds himself being dragged over. “Karofsky, thank God,” Sebastian says. “I need a favour.”

The boy- Austin has absolutely no idea how to pronounce his name- looks startled. Before he can say anything, Sebastian continues, “This is Austin Fitzgerald, my younger cousin. I have to go to jail, and then, I have to find out if the current hate crime laws cover Thad. Watch him for an hour or two. It shouldn’t take long.”

The boy looks as confused as Austin feels.

“Dude- I have therapy in fifteen minutes.”

“Whatever. Austin, talk to his therapist and tell her David isn’t a danger to himself. You,” he points to David –finally, a name Austin can pronounce-, “don’t do anything to traumatise my cousin. I’ll either kill you or find a shaman to bring you back from the dead so that I can torture you.”

“Wait, there are shamans in Ohio? Why didn’t Dad tell me? I need to-” Blinking, he realises Sebastian is gone, and David is looking at him in absolute confusion.

David looks a lot like those boys who surrounded him last time, and hoping he isn’t as scary as he looks, Austin gives him a tentative grin.

…

After David has made a phone call, they sit down. “So, you’re, like, into shamans and stuff?”

Despite his confusion and slight fear, Austin feels himself getting excited. “I love paranormal stuff! And I know aliens are real. Everyone thinks I’m crazy, but how else do you explain things like the Bermuda triangle and Stonehenge? Have you seen Ancient Aliens? They make some really interesting points.”

“No, I haven’t. I’m Dave Karofsky. Your cousin and I sometimes talk when we’re at the same club. Does he usually leave you with whoever’s around that he sort of knows?”

“This is the first time he’s ever done it. I’m sorry about that. Um, if you could find a way to get me to Hummel’s Tire and Lube Shop, I can hang out there. My dad is best friends with the owner, Burt Hummel.”

Suddenly, Dave looks really pale.

“Are you okay?”

Dave sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Look, I don’t have money for cab fare. I can either drive you there, or you can call someone and I can wait until they come to get you.”

…

“You aren’t coming in?”

“No.”

“Just tell me if I need to mind my own business, but are you okay? Uncle Burt’s really cool, and I am sorry about Sebastian.”

“Burt Hummel is your uncle? What does that make Sebastian to Kurt?”

“Nothing. Dad and Uncle Burt have been friends since I was a little kid. Sebastian’s dad is my dad’s second or third cousin.”

“Look,” Dave says, “not to freak you out, but I used to bully Kurt. Badly. And he’s forgiven me, but his dad hasn’t. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

It’s probably a good idea to leave it, thank Dave, and go in.

He doesn’t think Sebastian, whether he actually cares about him or not, would leave him with someone he just occasionally talks to. There must be something about Dave that Sebastian likes or, at least, trusts enough to make sure Austin is okay so that Sebastian doesn’t get into trouble.

Plus, Dave just looks so sad.

“You could probably change that if you came in,” he suggests. “The last time I was here, some boys surrounded me and a guy that I was hanging out with. Nothing happened, but that’s only because Uncle Burt came to pick me up earlier than he was supposed to. That’s why I was hanging out with Sebastian. He’s supposed to play babysitter.”

“Let me guess: You’re gay, too?”

“Well, I’m not out to convert you,” Austin snaps. “That guy and I didn’t even get to kiss. And if you have a problem with gay people, um, I think I might need to see if Sebastian somehow has multiple personalities. He’s not a stereotype, but he’s already checked out three different guys, and it’s not even lunchtime. I can only imagine what he’s like in clubs.”

Oh, crap, he thinks.

If Austin managed to just out he’s cousin, he’s going to have to kill himself. There are some things people are never supposed to do, and no matter how unsubtle Sebastian is, if he doesn’t want someone to know, Austin has no right to tell them.

“Relax,” Dave says. “I’m gay, too. That’s one of the reasons I was so brutal with Kurt.”

“Because you liked him?”

“Yeah. I just- couldn’t be gay.”

“Come with me,” Austin orders. “I’ll protect you.”

“Dude, you’re practically a baby.”

“I’m only about three years younger than you.”

…

“Karofsky.”

“Hi, Uncle Burt,” Austin says. “Sebastian got a phone call, and I’m not sure what’s going on, but he left me at the Lima Bean. Dave brought me here.”

His uncle’s expression softens somewhat, and he turns to Austin. “You alright, buddy?”

He nods.

“Thank you,” Burt says to Dave. “I’ll-”

“Dad, I-” Kurt bursts into the room, and Austin watches he and Dave take one another in. Kurt looks worried but not scared, and Dave- Dave liking Kurt isn’t a past tense thing. He still has a huge crush on him, Austin can see. “David. Are you okay?”

…

After everything is explained, Austin goes to the bathroom, and when he comes back, he hears Kurt and Dave talking.

“Dr Lexington was cool about it, but I don’t know how to explain this to everyone else. They’re all going to think I just decided to skip.”

“I’m sure Sebastian would be decent enough to-”

“Maybe, but that would require him being- with him talking to them. My mom hates him, my dad doesn’t trust him, and I’m not sure how my cousins feel about him. Jamie seems to like him, but he bought a soda for him, once. He could be a serial killer, and Jamie would still like him.”

“Are we absolutely sure he isn’t?”

“I’m not defending what he did,” Dave says, “but if it means anything, I really think he’s changed.”

Austin wonders what exactly Sebastian did do. He’s never been particularly interested in anything involving him, but he’s starting to see him in a semi-interesting light.

“I’m glad that he’s been a good friend to you,” Kurt says. “If you want, I’ll talk to your family for you.”

“Thanks.”

“So- I’m not trying to get you to leave, but if you want to go, that’s fine. Me and dad can look out for Austin until Sebastian is done with whatever he’s doing.”

Coming in, Austin sits down. “I tried calling Sebastian. His voicemail told me he was busy plotting a murder. Is that normal?”

“It is when he’s pissed and trying to fix a mistake someone made,” Dave answers. “Don’t worry. It’s probably something like one of the Warblers arguing with a police officer over a ticket and getting arrested.”

“Officers aren’t supposed to arrest people for stuff like that. If they have the license plate number, they let the person go and submit a report at the station.”

“They might do that in New York for safety reasons, but here in Ohio, a person can be arrested for almost anything,” Kurt informs him. “I think Finn has some episodes of Jake 2.0. Or we could go to the park while you practise your baseball skills. I’m afraid I won’t be much help, but maybe there will be someone there who can be.”

“You play baseball?” Dave asks.

“I’m hoping to. Last year, I played basketball, and I liked it, but I want to try something different. Uh, I hate most of the boys on my school’s football team, so, I’m thinking that might not be a good idea. My dad played baseball in high school, and he’s been teaching me.”

“If you want, I could help you practise,” Dave offers. “I never played on the school team, but during the summer, we’d have neighbourhood matches.”

“That’d be cool.”

“Oh, thank God,” Kurt says. “I don’t have to cancel with Blaine. Thank you, David. Austin, call Sebastian to tell him where you’ll be, and if you need anything, call me or Dad.”

“Got it,” he says.

He guesses by the brief expression on Dave’s face Blaine is Kurt’s boyfriend.

…

Pinching his bleeding nose, Austin mumbles, “It’s not funny.”

Dave continues smirking.

“Is this going to last more than a few days? If so, I need to make up some kind of excuse.”

“What’s wrong with the truth?”

Leaning forward, Austin carefully takes the toilet paper away from his nose.

He’s a decent batter and catcher, but apparently, God hates pitchers. Or he just hates Austin’s attempts at it.

Yeah, the latter probably makes more sense, he decides, seeing as how there are plenty of successful pitchers who don’t manage to give themselves bloody noses and possible black eyes.

“My friend, Justin,” he answers. “We’re in the same drama class together, and we’re kind of rivals. He’ll definitely never let me live this down.”

“You’re learning how to play baseball. I don’t get how that can be embarrassing.”

“He calls the basketball hoop ‘that circle-thingy’.”

Dave laughs. “Not a big sports fan?”

“No; he played soccer when he was younger, but I think that was mostly because they let him colour his uniform. But he’s really talented, though. He’s does the best monologues, and the way he can recite Shakespeare without stumbling or mispronouncing any of the words is awesome and actually a little creepy.” He sighs. “He likes our other friend, Lily, and he thinks that I do, too.”

“He doesn’t know that you’re gay?”

Shrugging, Austin looks down at the ground. Kicking a rock, he says, “Justin’s- Justin is sort of like Kurt. He loves clothes, and there’s the whole love of acting and music thing. But he likes Lily, and he had a girlfriend when he was younger.”

“I think I might be missing something.”

“He was bullied, too. There was this football player who loved musicals, and he and Justin bonded over that. But then, he hurt Justin. I mean, not physically, he just yelled at him and refused to be his friend anymore. Then, he was elected Prom Queen.”

Dave turns pale. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. One day, I was talking to Lily about something sports-related, and he freaked out. He left the room, and when I found him, he told me about boys never wanting to be his friend because they thought he was gay. And then, he told me that he wasn’t gay. I didn’t ask, wasn’t even planning on it. The way he said it- it was like he thought there was something wrong with it.”

Lily has a gay sister, and Justin’s never seemed to have any problem with this, but her sister lives in Canada, and what if a gay boy is different?

Dave pats his shoulder. “Come on. We came to play baseball, not for you to realise how much your life sometimes sucks.”

Grinning, Austin nods.

“I don’t know if this’ll work, but we can try visualisation techniques.” Handing the ball to Austin, he says, “This ball is something very important to your boy Justin, and it’s breakable. Make sure I catch it.”

“What if that doesn’t work?”

“Then, you thank God he’s in another state, and we try something different.”

…

By the time Sebastian shows up, Austin has managed to get the hang of throwing in Dave’s general direction, and he’s only managed to give himself another potential black eye and a loose tooth.

Sebastian takes one look at him, sighs, and sits down on the bench. “It turns out Thad is protected under the current hate crime laws. Until I learn how to make it look like suicide, he will live another day.” Glancing over at Dave, and he traces the bruises on Austin’s face. “Let’s hope Justin isn’t a catcher.”

“I don’t think Justin likes baseball. I’ve almost gotten to where I can throw it straight each time.”

Withdrawing his wallet, Sebastian says, “Good for you. Go get me a bottle of water.”

Rolling his eyes, Austin leaves but stops once he’s out of sight.

“Thank you for watching him. I definitely owe you a drink.”

“You owe me a lot more than that,” Dave snaps. “What in the hell, Smythe? You left a fifteen-year-old kid with me. Do you secretly hate him or something?”

“Aside from the self-inflicted injuries, he seems to have come out unscathed.”

“Do you have any real idea what I’ve done? Let’s start with shoving a kid who used to be shorter and skinnier than your cousin into lockers and end with his father having to pay money he didn’t have to send him to your school. Oh, and that’s just the things most people know about.”

“Give yourself credit,” Sebastian replies, and Austin wonders if he could sound anymore blasé. “For one thing, no one seems to have any issues with you routinely babysitting your prepubescent cousin. Second, this self-recrimination borders on martyrdom. He had fun, and he was safe. I probably would have hated you if I knew you when you were a closeted rage case, but guess what? I didn’t, and I’m not going judge my actions involving you on this guy I never knew. Now, help me find my cousin. It shouldn’t take this long to get some water.”

Quickly leaving, Austin is relieved to hear Dave thankfully making the point he (Austin) is probably in the bathroom.

…

Sebastian sends him and Austin to get ice-cream, and Austin digs into the brownie-strawberry ice-cream. “I wonder if there’s a way to ship this without it melting.”

“Dude, it’s ice-cream. You can find it anywhere.”

“Not this kind. This has real brownies and strawberry juice. Justin would freak out. Wait. His grandpa’s a professional chief. Do you think I could get the recipe?”

Looking far too amused, Dave says, “We can ask.”

Doing the mature thing, Austin sticks his tongue out.

“Hey, Karofsky.”

Suddenly, a girl is sitting down.

“Lopez,” Dave greets.

The girl gives Austin a measuring look.

“This is Sebastian’s cousin, Austin Fitzgerald. Austin, this is Santana Lopez. That thing about not hitting girls? If you ever find yourself alone in an alley with her, forget it, hit as hard as you can, and run as fast as you can.”

“The meerkat has a cousin?”

“Hi.” He offers his hand. “Meerkat?”

Santana grins. “Oh, this is too precious.” She shakes his hand. “Better not let a certain penguin see him, Karofsky, or-”

“He knows Kurt,” Dave interrupts. “Their dads are friends, and he got those injuries from trying to learn how to pitch.”

“Penguin?”

Santana’s amusement seems to grow, and she makes a small sound. “That’s why you’re babysitting, isn’t it? Gorillas are one of the-”

“I’m not babysitting. He’s fifteen, and as long as it doesn’t involve throwing a ball, he can take care of himself.”

“Hey,” Austin protests. "I mean- uh, right?"

Laughing, Santana swipes her finger through his ice-cream. “Do you have a girlfriend, sweetie?”

Dave rolls his eyes, and Austin answers, “Um, I’m gay. And no, I don’t have a boyfriend, either.”

Shaking her head, Santana kisses Dave on the cheek. “I’ll call you, later.” Standing, she tells Austin, “Next time, use sunscreen. It sounds like it shouldn’t work, but it does help gingers prevent bruising.”

Before Austin can point out he’s not technically a redhead, she’s gone.

“Is she-”

“That was Santana,” Dave says. “We’re alive, and no mob is attacking us. Don’t overthink it.”

“Is she your friend?”

“I guess. She’s a lesbian, and we pretended to date once. You know, she and your cousin also got into a singing duel.”

“Really? Who won?”

“They didn’t have a judge.”

He should probably have more family loyalty than this, but Austin kind of hopes Santana won. “So, what she said about sunscreen, is that true?”

“No idea. Let’s see about that recipe, first.”

…

Sebastian comes to drive Austin and his dad to the airport, and he laughs when Austin opens the door.

“Shut up. I’ll definitely make batter when I try out.”

“Yes, but in the meantime, your poor father is going to have to go through airport security with you looking like this.” Producing a tube, he says, “Here. This’ll sting at first, but it’ll keep your face numb for a few hours. When I first started playing lacrosse, I was constantly hitting myself in the stomach with the crosse.”

Trying not to chuckle, he offers a sympathetic, “Ouch.”

“It seems like you had more fun than you usually do when you come down here.”

“Dave’s awesome!”

At Sebastian’s smirk, Austin rolls his eyes. “Well, he is. I learned some cool techniques that are really helpful from him. And he helped me find a present for Justin.”

“Oh?”

“I got some scented candles for Lily, but I wasn’t sure what to do about him. Kurt makes most of the scarves he has, and I wasn’t going to ask him to make one for Justin. That would be weird, wouldn’t it?” When Sebastian doesn’t answer, he continues, “But his grandpa loves to cook and make things, and we found this ice-cream with real strawberry juice and brownies in it. Dave convinced the manager to give me the recipe. We had to sign some forms, though.”

“Good,” Sebastian says. 

For a minute, Austin debates whether he wants to ask or not. Finally, he starts, “Sebastian? Do you like him? I mean- do you have a crush on him?”

“A crush? No, that would utterly ruin my reputation,” Sebastian answers. “But yes, I do like him, very much.”

“Why? You call him by his last name, and you don’t seem to be that close to him.”

“Mainly for selfish reasons. I’ve done some stupid things. Things I’m not proud of. And if I started doing them again, I know that Karofsky would call me on it, but when he and I have a drink together, I don’t feel like he’s counting down the minutes until I resume my previous illicit behaviour.”

“I don’t even know what all you’ve done.”

Sebastian is quiet for a long moment, and then, there’s a knock at the door.

Opening it, Sebastian says, “Hey, Karofsky. Austin leaves in an hour, and you’re not taking him to the park. He already has more than enough injuries to take home.”

Rolling his eyes, Austin comes over. “Thanks for hanging out with me.”

“No problem,” Dave answers with a small smile. He holds out a paper. “Here. This is my phone number and email address. If you ever need something or just want to talk, call me, okay?”

Taking out his cell phone, Austin enters both. “Thank you.” He hugs Dave.

There’s a moment of hesitation, and then, he feels Dave returning the hug. Despite his not-quite numb face, it’s a great feeling.

Trailing his hand through Austin’s hair, Dave says, “Take care of yourself, kid.”


End file.
